Leonidas Vs Spartacus
300 Vs Spartacus! What's a gladiator to a king?! What's a king to a rebel?! Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro (Athos, 0:00-0:40) A heated battle is taking place in a gladiatorial stadium, with thousands of spectators cheering on as the warriors and beasts tear each other apart. Limbs fly off, chests get stabbed, blood sprays everywhere as one by one, the gladiators fall. The crowd is mostly going nuts, but high above in a royal booth, King Leonidas sits in a throne next to a foreign king. Agamemnon: What a sport! Leonidas: What a waste! Sending fine warriors to die just for a few laughs and cheers. Agamemnon: These men were not born to be warriors, they are slaves and criminals. Surely a society such as yours appreciates hierarchy. Leonidas: Spartans appreciate warrior instinct; social class does not matter when you can fight to defend what you honour. The two look on and see one particular gladiator doing exceptionally well. Leonidas: Who is that man? Agamemnon: He’s a nobody. Leonidas: He is doing well for a “nobody.” The gladiator, Spartacus, decapitates a lion with a swing and picks up a net. Using it to trip up to gladiators, he stabs them each in the neck before finishing off three more with quick swordplay. The crowd goes wild now that it is down to just him and an Egyptian warrior. The warrior tosses his spear, but Spartacus catches it, snaps it over his leg and throws the pieces back. The warrior is impaled, and finished off with a slice to the neck. As he waves his sword around in victory, the crowd roars. Suddenly, he points it to the booth of the royals. (Retunrs a King, 0:00-0:52) Spartacus: You! You forced me down here to silence me! Well, I live! I demand you come down and fight me yourselves! Agamemnon: Pay him no heed. Leonidas remains silent as Spartacus works the crowd. Spartacus: You say you dragged me and these men to wretched Sparta in order to spread this mockery of sport? I know. I know it is because the corrupt wish me gone! I will take you on! The crowd begins to roar, but shuts the hell up when Leonidas stands up and approaches his balcony. Leonidas: “Wretched Sparta” Choose your next words carefully, gladiator, for they may be your last as a living man. Spartacus: I have no quarrel with you. Let me face Agamemnon! Leonidas: You have just started quarrel with my people! There is no man alive who could best one of our warriors in combat, much less call them “wretched” and leave clean! Spartacus: I will slay any and all who stand in my way! Leonidas: The warriors you see here are not your average Roman fodder! THIS! IS! SPARTA! Spartacus: And I! AM! SPARTACUS! The crowd is stunned, but begins to cheer loudly again when Leonidas puts on his helmet, grabs a spear, and jumps into the arena. He twirls his spear, and Spartacus twirls his sword. Spartacus: You will make a kingly meal for the beasts! Leonidas: And tonight, you will dine in hell! The crowd now cheers louder than ever as they walk towards each other. Announcer: A BATTLE OF MORE THAN MEN! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Leonidas Spartacus Draw (To Victory, 0:25-1:22) 60 Leonidas starts off with a few thrusts from his spear, all of which are knocked away by Spartacus as he comes in closer. Picking a sword off the ground, he swings at Leonidas’ head, but the king grabs Spartacus’ arm and halts the attack. Wrapping his other arm around Spartacus’ waste, he picks him up into the air and slams his back into the ground a-la Furious 7. While Leonidas tries to stab his downed opponent, Spartacus rolls away from each spear jab and reaches for a net he throws into the Spartan King’s face. 54 As Leonidas rips the net from his head, Spartacus climbs to his feet and picks up a spear, throwing it at him. The king raises his shield just in time to block the throw, reducing the spear to splinters, but Spartacus’ incoming sword swing is powerful enough to knock him to the ground and rid him of his shield. He rolls instantly to recover and unsheathes his own sword, and the two run at each other to begin a fierce sword duel. Sparks fly when the blades clash, and Leonidas smirks at Spartacus’ skill when their blades lock. 45 Leonidas: Good skill, but bad form! With a shuffle of footwork, Leonidas sends Spartacus stumbling backwards and runs after him with his naked blade. Spartacus falls to the ground do dodge the swing, and while picking himself up, grabs Leonidas’ cloak and throws it around his face to blindfold him. As the crowd yells in shock and disgust, Spartacus slashes across Leonidas’ chest while he is unable to see the blow, drawing lots of blood. He then impales the king through the abdomen and runs him to the arena wall. To his surprise, Leonidas reaches out and stabs through Spartacus as well, ripping his cape off his face. Both fighters stare into each other’s eyes while blood pours from their mouths. 38 Spartacus steps back and they both rip the swords out of their chests before running at each other again, each with a loud war cry. Another fierce duel begins; in slow-motion, every swing is blocked, dodged, or parried. Spartacus eventually spins on the spot to dodge Leonidas’ thrust, and strikes him in the hand to make him drop his sword, only to be met with a shield bash to the head. Spartacus raises his own shield and matches it against Leonidas’ second strike, but the king is too strong and Spartacus is forced to abandon his shield and retreat. 27 Grabbing a bola from the hands of a fallen warrior, Spartacus tosses it at Leonidas, but the king easily deflects it with his shield. Spartacus instead decides to pick up a trident, and Leonidas laughs and stoops down to pick up his spear. The two jab at each other from range, not being able to bypass the other’s weapon until Spartacus traps the spear tip between two prongs and twists to drive it into the ground. Running forward, he gives another slash to Leonidas, this time in the shoulder. 20 Leonidas drops his shield to use his spear in both hands as Spartacus begins to strike repeatedly with his sword. Skilled but wounded, Leonidas is forced backwards to the arena walls again, where Spartacus jabs his sword at him aiming for a final blow. The blade misses and impales a lion on the other side of a gate. 16 To Leonidas’ surprise, Spartacus steps back and picks up the King’s sword, tossing it to him and discarding his trident for another gladiator’s sword. Each now duel-wielding, they clash weapons in a final attempt to spill blood. Each swings with ferocity, and blocks with determination until one of Leonidas’ sword swings comes dangerously close to hitting Spartacus’ head. He is narrowly able to duck under while his forehead is scratched by the king’s blade. 10 In response, Spartacus flips the trident in his hands and thrusts it into Leonidas’ cape, pinning him against the wall. With his sword now held in two hands, he drives it into Leonidas’ chest and twists it, causing the king to vomit blood as the crowd shrieks in horror. 6'' Leonidas: How’s this for a trick?! Reaching up to grab a torch from the wall, he burns Spartacus’ face with it, causing the gladiator to scream and step back. (Silence) ''3 Leonidas picks up his spear, rips off his cape and kicks both of Spartacus’ knees, breaking each and forcing him to kneel on the ground. (Marathon, 0:00-onwards) 1'' Leonidas: For SPARTA!!! Leonidas rams his spear into Spartacus’ mouth and out the back of his head into the ground. '''K.O!!!' Spartacus’ body remains in its kneeling position as Leonidas removes his spear and holds it up. Instead of cheering, all the Spartans in the audience stand up and salute their king as blood drips down onto his helmet. Warriors all around the arena begin to bang their swords on their shields, creating a thunderous drum that echoes throughout the arena. Agamemnon: (Whispering to advisor) We should probably tell the Persians not to invade these guys. Outro THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... LEONIDAS!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here *The music used in this battle is Athos by the Monks of Monastery Simonopetras, Tyler Bates' Returns a King and To Victory, and Junkie XL's Marathon, Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999